User talk:Karate Jesus/Archive 16
"Or we can just do it ourselves. We could, but i'd rather not have to follow people around cleaning up after people :/ ~ PheNaxKian talk 15:53, February 1, 2010 (UTC) :Me either, but you and I both know Pika was never going to archive. Even if he came back to the site. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 16:32, 1 February 2010 So... who would i have to sleep with to get pug'd into some fame? and what kinda requirements would i have to meet lol. ^^ my meager glad rank is all i have. and one day wish to get fame, w/o leaving guild. Akio_Katsuragi 20:18, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Not saying like you'd have to have the burden of having me, idk if you ha, but like... generally what kinda requirements do they generally have for those like me. Akio_Katsuragi 20:22, February 1, 2010 (UTC) :Why are you asking me? Just curious. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 20:23, 1 February 2010 ::Cuz your KJ. you know all that is ever needed to know, and that has been. Akio_Katsuragi 20:25, February 1, 2010 (UTC) :::Tbh, I don't HA much anymore. Mostly, if I get on GW I'm just there to do easy farms for my HoM (in case I actually get GW2), play FA for zkeys, byob GvG, or get stuff from friends who are leaving. Surprisingly, the last one has happened a lot lately. I've had around a dozen friends quit GW permanently and leave me stuff. Still doesn't keep it from getting boring, though. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 20:40, 1 February 2010 ::::Yes, the boring aspect has started to hit me. and glad rank is all i've leisurely been attempting. will start 600'ing placing places? not really sure what i meant to put there.... but idk where really for profit from farming. and i may get gw2... release at work is set for Nov, but we all know that will prolly not hold up. :P Akio_Katsuragi 20:47, February 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::::While unlikey, i think it won't be far off. Given they're releasing information about game "mechanics" this year, that to me tells me they've got most of the game done/tweaking left. ~ PheNaxKian talk 20:51, February 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Tbh, if GW2 releases before mid-2012, I'll find a way to literally eat these words. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 20:53, 1 February 2010 ::::::: *sets that as #PvX topic so he doesn't forget* I shall hold you to it =P. ~ PheNaxKian talk 20:55, February 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Oh, I wont forget :D. Btw, I still think it's funny that we have an IRC. Is anyone ever in it besides you? [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 20:58, 1 February 2010 ::::::::::Some random guy i've never hear of or seen on PvX. Grinch when he's on IRC. Auron used to join but now he only joins #gww (well he might join more idk). DE used to when he came on IRC (rare now, and i expect even rarer still now). ermm...Warwick, for whatever reason :/. It generally serves no point, but we occasionally get the odd person pop up asking for help. ~ PheNaxKian talk 21:01, February 1, 2010 (UTC) :roll R/A, go to ID1, and lie about your rank. ··· Danny So Cute 21:02, 1 February 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::Random. Btw, why are all of your indents off by one ":"? [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 21:03, 1 February 2010 ::::::::::::probably because i'm eye balling them and just hitting save instead of trying to get it right and hitting preview >.> (though they looked ok when i hit save' ~ PheNaxKian talk' 21:09, February 1, 2010 (UTC) KJ, you said you have friends that leave the game a lot? Would they happen to have account I could buy? I'm looking for a few accounts that I could buy for in-game gold. Doesn't only have to be KJ, if anyone has an extra account that they could get rid of, please lemme know. --[[User:Angelus...|'Ang']][[User talk:Angelus...|'el']] 22:02, February 1, 2010 (UTC) :The next account someone gives me, I'll sell to you. Does it matter what type of account? [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 22:30, 1 February 2010 :^ I have a NF account sitting around not doing much. Friend who quit a month after starting. ··· Danny So Cute 22:53, 1 February 2010 (UTC) ::ok. i really need one soon. KJ, if possible it would be nice if it had at least all three campaigns. i can do without EOTN for now if necessary. let me know! --[[User:Angelus...|'Ang']][[User talk:Angelus...|'el']] 01:51, February 2, 2010 (UTC) :::AH! Angelus is a middle aged Indian decent individual who will try and sell awesome gold for cash and steal my account! ah! lol Akio_Katsuragi 03:10, February 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::http://i.imgur.com/nSDMI.jpg ::::this is me. i farm gold while my basement floods! --[[User:Angelus...|'Ang']][[User talk:Angelus...|'el']] 03:46, February 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::That is dedication my dear boy. +2. Akio_Katsuragi 03:48, February 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::::apparently im asian too now --[[User:Angelus...|'Ang']][[User talk:Angelus...|'el']] 03:49, February 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Eh, splittin hairs. potato potato, tomato rock. Akio_Katsuragi 03:51, February 2, 2010 (UTC) @Angelus, I don't know if any of my friends are quitting this week, so I doubt I'll get another account soon. I'll let you know if I do, though. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 17:04, 2 February 2010 :its cool, sounds like rawr is sitting on a gold-mine of accounts anyways and he's selling me one ^_^ i might be interested in the future still though so still let me know if you have anything for me. --[[User:Angelus...|'Ang']][[User talk:Angelus...|'el']] 17:08, February 2, 2010 (UTC) ::kk. I normally just sell any accounts I get anyway. Except for one extra account I have. It's almost 5 years old, so I'm going to leech the minis and then sell it. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 17:09, 2 February 2010 the scariest thing about this entire discussion is that isn't the asians' basement. the windows make it obv that it's the first floor. this means they're farming gold while their entire village is flooding. ups. ··· Danny So Cute 17:49, 2 February 2010 (UTC) :and these are the guys i lose to in pvp to prolly.... Akio_Katsuragi 18:28, February 2, 2010 (UTC) ::I doubt that. Dungeon runners and UW grinders more likely. ··· Danny So Cute 21:24, 2 February 2010 (UTC) :::At least they don't have to get up to go to the bathroom. What is with the guy watching? Should he have a bailing bucket or something? GW to srs to bail.--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 00:31, February 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::I am guessing it is Defense of the Ancients. — Maf so rational. 03:28, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Supress Redirect I know it is awesome, but don't do it on pages where this is still activity/discussion going on, seeing as I just linked the page to 3 people to find it deleted. It's main purpose was to save time on moving/deleting pages with incorrect names, if it's just a bad name then leave the redirect :> --Frosty 15:58, February 3, 2010 (UTC) :Mah bad. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 16:01, 3 February 2010 What did the staff member say? :> --''Chaos'' -- 16:32, February 4, 2010 (UTC) :Well, I asked him what was up with Monobook (literally all I said) and he told me not to worry about it, that PvX isn't a big deal anyway, that even Club Penguin has more active contributors than us, and that we're often a waste of resources. :After he finished his rant, I just said, "Is Monobook a bug or not?" and he said something like, "Yes! We'll get it done!". It was very random. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 16:35, 4 February 2010 ::Polite and helpful, aye? Well, I suspect that staff member had at least 10 other guys asking the same thing. --''Chaos'' -- 16:40, February 4, 2010 (UTC) :::Well, his job is basically community stuff. So, I got on with him and just said, "Hey, I'm KJ from PvX. Is the monobook thing a bug?" and then I got the lolrant. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 16:43, 4 February 2010 ::::I think it's more they hate our guts because all we do is bitch about how they do stuff >.> ~ PheNaxKian talk 16:45, February 4, 2010 (UTC) :::::THEY DON'T UNDERSTAND WHAT REAL VETTING HAS DONE TO US --''Chaos'' -- 16:47, February 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::: I'm pretty sure that Lucas (TOR) got in trouble for doing so much stuff with our skills instead of working on other issues. And he moved that database here, which Angela did not want to happen. So...idk, it was pretty lulzy, but if this site survives to GW2 (and builds are even a part of that framework), then we need to find another host :/ [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 16:49, 4 February 2010 ::::::I kind of understand why they didn't want him working so much on our DB (given we're the only ones that benifit). But when he made a copy of the DB here, that's not something he should get in trouble for, it's a copy, that's it. We (admins only) can edit it, and every so often TOR or whoever syncs it with the actual DB (the way we wanted it when we moved here). When GW2 comes out i think this site will basically die, and I doubt we'll see a PvX2Wiki if we don't find a different host. ~ PheNaxKian talk 17:37, February 4, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Tbh, I always thought we'd just merge GW and GW2 onto PvX and have different sections. A lot of fansites have records from older games, so there'd be no reason not to. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 17:52, 4 February 2010 ::::::: Real vetting ? D: Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 16:51, February 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::The voting thingy. It leads to an elitistic system => eventually the site is full of assholes and trolls. --''Chaos'' -- 17:07, February 4, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Tbh i think wikia staff beats us in terms of ignorance and assholery--TahiriVeila 17:11, February 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::Strong subtle trolls, a staff set of Misery's. Want. --''Chaos'' -- 17:32, February 4, 2010 (UTC) tbh i'd be willing to work with anyone for a gw2 pvx, but i'd prefer to see it moved away from community-based. allow submissions but screen for previously submitted builds, let a few good players moderate and publish builds that come in. it would solve half the faggotry that goes on around here and it would use half the resources since there wouldn't be talk pages to troll on. i'd love to see it done in drupal since that's what i've spent the recent forever learning how to work with. the only thing is i'm certainly not going to bother paying for hosting or anything. maybe we can just use something like freewebs. lol. ··· Danny So Cute 19:30, 4 February 2010 (UTC) :I don't think I'm capable of much more than being an active member and strong admin ;o :And well, a wiki is a really handy format, and running a site with just a few people is gonna be hella tough.--''Chaos'' -- 19:54, February 4, 2010 (UTC) :By the time GW2 is out I hope to have been cured of interwebification, I am slowly on my way. --Frosty 19:55, February 4, 2010 (UTC) ::i do interwebs for money, so lol. ··· Danny So Cute 20:19, 4 February 2010 (UTC) ::: well its the final stretch ^^ and suprisingly enough the release date is still Nov 2nd at work. So i guess now is the time to start planning these things lol. my cousin does website stuff to.. idk much about what he does though :P Akio_Katsuragi 20:23, February 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::i do cms, database, and basic website implementations. if your cousin doesn't know anything about php or mysql, he doesn't actually do "web stuff". ;o ··· Danny So Cute 21:11, 4 February 2010 (UTC) :::::Idk what he does exactly...., just lives in florida and makes websites for businesses near/around orlando :/ Akio_Katsuragi 22:08, February 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::::meh. i'm always wary of web designers. most of them/us are overpaid, drooling retards who learned a little html and css in high school and thought it was cool. another majority is scammers who mass produce shitty websites for unwitting customers. the minority of web designers actually know anything, and most of the minority are so hyper-specialized that it's impossible to find any one person to manage your website. ··· Danny So Cute 22:40, 4 February 2010 (UTC) :::::::lol. idk how much he's paid. got his degree in something for it at w/e college he went to. i juts know my aunt and uncle are still paying it off.... but w/e, thats all he does lol then i plan on being the doctoral. ^^ Akio_Katsuragi 22:59, February 4, 2010 (UTC) :Well, we need to get some sort of a release date before we even start to worry about it. Hell, we don't even know if "builds" will work in GW2. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 02:38, 5 February 2010 Malware warnings Imma gettin em in Safari with Google Safe Browsing. Cuilan 01:16, February 5, 2010 (UTC) :It's probably due to advertisements. I'll try to look at it when I'm home later. My NoScript hasn't picked up anything particularly nasty on wikia so far, and I haven't had any hits when using Iron, either. ··· Danny So Cute 22:37, 4 February 2010 (UTC) ::^ It's most likely the ads. I can't see anything wrong with the pages so far, either. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 02:31, 5 February 2010 HA I can't believe you got banned. --Frosty 18:52, February 8, 2010 (UTC) :I know, right? I didn't even know I violated anything, lol. I'm apparently pro at getting banned on GWW even if I don't want to. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 18:57, 8 February 2010 ::Your ninja skills need improving--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 19:29, February 8, 2010 (UTC) :::Corrupted website needs to be more corrupted. --Frosty 19:30, February 8, 2010 (UTC) ::wot? ··· Danny So Cute 19:32, 8 February 2010 (UTC) :::Check my contribs on GWW. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 19:35, 8 February 2010 "The ban reasoning around here cracks me up. TV makes a random comment to Grinch, gets jumped by Wyn and some others, defends himself (albeit too much), and then he's the only one that gets banned. Pretty hilarious, if you ask me. Hell, even I deserve a ban based on the reasons given, lol."--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 19:45, February 8, 2010 (UTC) :^ oh, I know, but who bans for that? Hell, I don't even ban based on that. Especially not for a week. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 19:53, 8 February 2010 ::If you ask me Wyn QQ to pling--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 20:00, February 8, 2010 (UTC) :::Actually, she asked him to ban us, so yea you're right. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 20:01, 8 February 2010 ::::That's ridiculous, even by GW Wiki standards. Although I can understand Adrin being pissed off, seeing as Yas is his wife. ----~Short 20:01, February 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::I'd be pissed off if she were my wife too. Wait....that's not what you said. :::::And are one of you guys the IP on GWW stirring shit up? I'm dying laughing. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 20:25, 8 February 2010 ::::::I'm far too friendly and nice to stir things up. How dare you suggest such things! ----~Short 20:35, February 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Clearly are. --Frosty 20:47, February 8, 2010 (UTC) dont worry, ill get on GWW and troll her from an IP --[[User:Angelus...|'Ang']][[User talk:Angelus...|'el']] 21:18, February 8, 2010 (UTC) :Nah, leave it. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 21:25, 8 February 2010 ::Don't leave it. Troll dem hard. ----~Short 21:32, February 8, 2010 (UTC) :::too late, trolling starts now. --[[User:Angelus...|'Ang']][[User talk:Angelus...|'el']] 21:32, February 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::GO AND MAKE REMARKS ABOUT THEIR SEXUAL PREFERENCES AND RACIST COMMENTS ABOUT THEIR SKIN COLOR AND RELIGION. --''Chaos'' -- 21:34, February 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::done, go look at RC --[[User:Angelus...|'Ang']][[User talk:Angelus...|'el']] 21:41, February 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Beautiful. --K? --~Short 21:43, February 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::::I thought it was Danny at first ;/ [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 21:47, 8 February 2010 ::::::::nope, was me. was that you short, reverting back to my edits? --[[User:Angelus...|'Ang']][[User talk:Angelus...|'el']] 21:49, February 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::I'm far too friendly and nice to stir things up. How dare you suggest such things! K? --~Short 21:50, February 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::Your actions are of bannable nature!... on GWW! --Frosty 21:51, February 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::Calling Wyn a bitch is bannable on GWW. K? --~Short 21:53, February 8, 2010 (UTC) WHY THE FUCK IS EVERYONE CALLING ME TV JUST TYPE TAHIRI FOR FUCKS SAKE--TahiriVeila 22:04, February 8, 2010 (UTC) :Tbh, I like it. It makes me picture you as a transvestite. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 22:09, 8 February 2010 :http://www.codehappy.net/mimage/wonka010.jpg :<: — Maf so rational. 02:36, February 9, 2010 (UTC) ::bad maf. bad!--TahiriVeila 02:38, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Copyedit time "So, I heard calling Wyn a bitch is a bannable offense around here? What about just insinuating that she is? Is that ok?" I would've posted it straight up, but under maintenance. ··· Danny So Cute 05:22, 9 February 2010 (UTC) Build:Team - Jaxway/Players Honestly, i just moved the player bars to that page because the TOC in the main article ewas absolutely terrible. That page itself isn't a build article. it should have a cleanup tag at most. Brandnew 19:19, February 15, 2010 (UTC) :If it doesn't have a "stub" tag, then it wont have a category and wont be able to be found (easily). I can't really think of an alternative for it, short of cleaning it up and linking it (blatantly) to the original build. That sound ok? [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 19:22, 15 February 2010 ::If you can be arsed doing so. Brandnew 19:24, February 15, 2010 (UTC) :::I don't have time to clean it up (at least, not right now), but I'll see what I can do later today. I just don't want more orphaned pages around here. We have a fuckton of them. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 19:27, 15 February 2010 ::::Build will be deleted within 2-3 weeks days anyway, so whatever. Brandnew 19:29, February 15, 2010 (UTC) :::: and you don't have to worry about them being orphaned, most are linked from various categories, which is all that matters. ~ PheNaxKian talk 19:30, February 15, 2010 (UTC) lolzors Apparently new found glory was doing a show the other night and some guy ran onto the stage and punched the lead singer in the dick, he then fell to the ground shouting SHIT I GOT PUNCHED IN THE DICK into his mic. And somebody caught it on cam. mad lulzy--TahiriVeila 03:19, February 16, 2010 (UTC) :That's what they get for doing a terrible venue. I've been to some shitty venues, but good god. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 03:21, 16 February 2010 Makes me :D too Hey there. Been waiting to catch you on IRC but meh (also iirc I saw you on IRC once but forgot). Beautiful. I'd say it there but half the Admin team would cry about drama. A F K When 15:02, February 16, 2010 (UTC) :And it's a rather old comment. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 17:44, 16 February 2010 ::I know, but I could never remember when I saw you on IRC. :/ A F K When 18:16, February 16, 2010 (UTC) ::: :D [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 19:40, 16 February 2010 Thanks for that, much appreciated. Not sure why they randomly started spamming my page but hey, thanks for sorting it. Jax Jax Jax 19:08, February 17, 2010 (UTC) :No problem. Unfortunately, it's pretty common around here when people get bored. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 19:10, 17 February 2010 :theres nothing to troll in the RC, so we had to jump at any opportunity we got. dont take offense to it, we were just having some fun. you'll get used to it quickly --[[User:Angelus...|'Ang']][[User talk:Angelus...|'el']] 19:11, February 17, 2010 (UTC) ::^ [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 19:12, 17 February 2010 #pvx sorry. I got in, check my e-mails and kinda collapsed on my bed for the past how ever long it's been >.>;; Remind me when you're next on and I'll sort. (note: you need to have a gamesurge account registered (free) and be authed. for me to do anything) ~ PheNaxKian talk 20:07, February 17, 2010 (UTC) :I registered before I asked :D. I'll remind you tomorrow. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 03:44, 18 February 2010 FAL supposedly using the Holographic with it makes it min out at 40 damage instead of 35. This isn't terribly useful information since it keeps the damage in the same 3-hit class, but I thought I'd share. :> ··· Danny So Cute 19:03, 18 February 2010 (UTC) :Still nice to know. I still don't get all the sniper stuff or why everyone uses the TAR. I can't tell the difference (in damage) between the intervention and the WA2000. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 19:28, 18 February 2010 ::The only reason to use the TAR is if you're shit at aiming. I've tried to use it, but keeping a bead on a person is harder with it than the LSW. I'll make a quick chart of sniper damage in a second. ··· Danny So Cute 19:33, 18 February 2010 (UTC) :::Of course, I mean that the TAR is pretty fast and has decent damage, so holding the trigger down in a direction will probably kill someone. ··· Danny So Cute 19:33, 18 February 2010 (UTC) ::::Here's the chart. ··· Danny So Cute 20:00, 18 February 2010 (UTC) :::::Exactly why I use the walther silencer with SP. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 20:05, 18 February 2010 ::::::I need to hurry up and get 70 and prestige so I can have another slot.... [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 20:09, 18 February 2010 Too much discussion wat? Brandnew 22:21, February 18, 2010 (UTC) :Haha, sorry I'm sick and that wasn't quite what I meant. I meant that the build needed to either go into testing or be moved. There were so many people discussing the build, yet it wasn't going anywhere. :That's all I meant...sorry. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 22:23, 18 February 2010 Flurry for Imbagon You say flurry shouldn't be in variants of the imbagon (http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/Build:P/W_Imbagon). Can give a good reason for that? On the talk page some good arguments are giving to do put it in variants so I put it there. You just remove it...? Sebv2727 11:01, February 19, 2010 (UTC) :Flurry lowers your damage by 25%, AR does not. 11:02, February 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Bingo, also having to use 5 energy just for the ias that often, isn't as amazing when you could just use ar, and an anthem during downtime of battle, especialy when leadership gains that energy back :P Akio_Katsuragi 16:05, February 19, 2010 (UTC) :AR is easily maintainable, Flurry is not. Flurry lowers damage (not that it matters much), AR doesn't. Flurry cost 5e and needs to be spammed every 5 seconds. Etc, etc. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 16:13, 19 February 2010 ::When you die in the fight you got no energy to reuse AR. Energy with flurry is fine anyway. AR has to be maintained.Sebv2727 18:04, February 19, 2010 (UTC) :::Read my comment on the build's talk page. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 18:05, 19 February 2010